


狂泉

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 那些太陽也許下一秒就會從他的生命中消失，黑暗壟罩大地，沒有誰會變得更好，只是多一個人變得更慘。
Kudos: 7





	狂泉

**Author's Note:**

> [rtk一輪舞台衍伸，主李建熙。](https://youtu.be/NTtW4IlqlqA)   
>  [♫ ハウトゥー世界征服](https://youtu.be/HdC2cB_DZok)
> 
> 一人で居れど 二人で居れど  
> 孤独は孤独に変わりゃしねえ

手機內存不足。滑不掉的手機提示在訊息欄裡特別扎眼，李建熙翻了翻下載的app把一些無關緊要的拔了，暫存記憶體也做了清除，提示訊息還是卡在那裡陰魂不散。8G的手機已經要被時代淘汰了嗎？李建熙最後的掙扎是對相簿下手，平常亂拍的不知所謂的照片一張張刪了，要留著的先備份到雲端，也暫時丟了。等著備份的時候往相簿的列表一看，有個一片黑的縮圖，是前一陣子錄的影片，李建熙接了耳機點開來看，雜音從傳聲孔往耳朵刺，一片混亂的，一分多鐘的影片李建熙看了十幾秒，還是關掉了，順手按了刪除。

反正有兩個月的時間可以找回來，對吧？

惱人的內存警示消失了。

※

從合作社的限量新品零食競爭中敗下陣來了。捧著聊以慰藉的三明治和香蕉牛奶蹣跚地爬樓梯回教室，旁邊滑著手機的孫東柱突然拉住了李建熙。

「呀你！嚇死我了！在樓梯拉人很危險啊！」  
「你等一下，說先不要回教室。」  
「啊？」

孫東柱把手機畫面亮給他看，李建熙垂下肩膀，狠狠吸了一口牛奶，調味的添加物一下卡在喉頭讓人有點想吐；也不止這點而已，和下課時間人群的嘈雜聲響一樣，像在幫誰隱瞞著什麼，什麼都聽不到，餘響變成了耳鳴，和熱天氣裡視線中歪曲的空氣一樣，世界都變形了。

嗯，世界都變形了。他把香蕉牛奶的空罐子捏扁，三明治夾在懷裡配料也變得散亂，他們在鐘響一分鐘後趕在下堂老師進來前回到教室，教室和出去前相比凹了一角，好像被揍了一拳，飛散的變形的考卷和作業本，端正的座位排列中間歪了一張桌子，和一個不合群的蹲在地上的人。

※

「是不是有點嚴重了？」

李建熙滑著已經沒有東西可以刷新的社群軟體，那些環著綠色圓圈的頭像灰了下來，一天之後會消失，但大多會再出現，就像太陽一樣昇落，也許太陽是綠色的。監聽生活的廣告一則則冒上來，他最後還是按回了桌面。孫東柱叼著棒棒糖看他，皺著眉頭含糊不清地說：「你不是吧？瘋了嗎？」

瘋了嗎？那些太陽也許下一秒就會從他的生命中消失，黑暗壟罩大地，沒有誰會變得更好，只是多一個人變得更慘。

※

他那天是有想當一回后羿的。

鮮血從額角跑出來，糊上早就已經斑駁不堪的教科書，斷掉的眼鏡框在白紙一樣的臉上寫下鮮紅的一筆，比老師的批改還要工整得多，那個人大叫著把所有人都震醒了，奮力爬起來揪起其中一個人的衣領瘋了一樣揮拳，其他人抓著了他縫線裂開的西裝外套、扯壞了已經脫線無數次的針織背心，有點鬆開的領帶被往後拽，勒出想比擬跟臉上一樣的紅色的痕跡，而那個人只是漫無目的地落下拳頭，滴下來的血與從皮肉裡壓打出來的另一個人的血混在一起。在搞什麼——以血獻祭換來了巡邏的教官，多麼不值的低等NPC。

人被叫走了。李建熙放下與其他人一樣偷偷舉著的玻璃眼睛，點開紫紅色的圖示，那些綠色的太陽又一排一排昇起，紅色青色紫色被統一刷上了一層黑白濾鏡，調成接近黑色的灰暗的文字縮在一旁寫著大大小小的「瘋子」。

他把那些一個一個點開，圓圈熄滅成灰，被推移到後排，夏天的太陽在傍晚還高掛著，他們的一天卻已經將要落幕了。

※

從補習班回家的路上看見狼狽的少年上了地鐵，遠遠的從在月台直到走進車廂，李建熙拿出手機播放還沒看完的電視劇。救救我。畫面裡的演員抬起頭，卻盛不起沉重的眼淚，順著臉頰滑落，李建熙不知道為什麼也抬起頭，那個少年坐在他的對面，對視了一陣，突然低頭在亂七八糟塞著東西的書包裡翻找，翻找出一包變形的外露了大半的紙巾。

「剩一張了，不用還我。」

少年在下一站下車，車廂開門的提示音和手機裡還在播放的演員撕心裂肺的呼聲交雜著，李建熙抽出紙巾的時候也已經有點沾濕了，看著那人在陌生月台的身影隨電車啟行越來越遠，然後消失不見，黑洞的感覺，好像會永遠不見。

※

隔天的教室凹陷了另外一角，昨日的荷米斯今日是普羅米修斯。缺空的那一塊被老師輕描淡寫勒令查封，缺席理由百百種，停學轉學退學，空間切斷黑洞吞食，反正少年是再也不見了。

玻璃眼珠調整著焦距，綠色的太陽還在輪轉，燒死一個一個想要射日的人。

※

相簿垃圾桶裡的舊弓箭被按下了永久刪除。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram限時動態有個限定閱覽對象的功能顯示上是綠色的
> 
> 「共飲狂泉，舉國皆瘋。」


End file.
